un nouveau départ
by MissJedusor-Disngirl
Summary: Elisabeth part à la recherche d'une amulette qui aurait le pouvoir de sauver Will. Elle part avec Jack et une invité innatendue : Abbygaëlle Swann.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates des caraïbes : suite du jusqu'au bout du monde

Chapitre 1 : le départ

Elisabeth Swann se préparait pour un voyage sur le black pearl. En effet, elle avait apprit de la bouche d'un marin fort bien renseigné qu'il existait une amulette qui permettait d'accomplir un vœux en échange de milles dangers mais elle était prête à prendre le risque : pour Will. Elle avait convaincue Jack et l'équipage de l'accompagner après avoir prit soin d'aider Jack à récupéré le black pearl des mains de Barbossa. Elisabeth était aujourd'hui une jeune maman comblée avec un enfant de 2 ans en charge mais elle comptait faire escale à Port-Maria pour y déposer son enfant sous la tutelle d'une amie. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévue dans ses plans la présence d' Abbygaëlle Swann, sa cousine, fille du frère de son père qui vivait à Londres. Son oncle avait justement choisit ce moment pour faire inviter Abbygaëlle, sa fille de 19 ans chez sa nièce. Elisabeth ne comptait pas emmener Abbygaëlle et comptait la laisser aussi à Port-Maria.

Le jour de l'embarquement arriva et le black pearl fit donc escale au large de Port-Royal. Elisabeth monta à bord avec son enfant et sa cousine en ayant prit soin de lui recouvrir le visage d'une voilette qui empêchait quiconque de la voir. Abbygaëlle ne soufflait mot mais n'appréciait guère le plan d'Elisabeth et comptait bien trouver un moyen de rester à bord. Le black pearl prit donc le large en direction de la case de Tia Dalma espérant pouvoir la contacter car depuis qu'elle était redevenue Calipso, celle-ci n'avait pas prit la peine de saluer ses vieux amis.

Cela faisait deux jours que le black pearl avait quitter Port-Royal et ils ne leur restaient que 3 jours de voyage avant d'atteindre Port-Maria et d'y laisser le bébé et Abbygaëlle. Seulement Abby ( _se sera plus court à dire _) n'avait nullement l'intention de descendre. Elle n'avait pas quitter sa cabine depuis le départ et n'avait pas le droit d'enlever sa voilette sous l'ordre d'Elisabeth mais Abby n'était pas du genre à obéir. Elle attendit donc que tout le monde fut endormi pour aller sur le pont, et en jupon en plus. Seulement Abby, qui s'y connaissait peu en bateau n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir au fait que quelqu'un devait bien maintenir le cap et donc tenir le gouvernail. Elle quitta donc sa cabine et rejoignit le pont. Elle resta là pendant de longues minutes à contempler l'océan sans se rendre compte qu'on l'observait depuis le haut. En effet, ce bon vieux Jack était à la barre et observait l'intrusion surprenante de la jeune femme. Il décida donc de s'approcher d'elle. Alors qu'Abby se penchait doucement pour voir l'océan elle entendit une voix lui murmuré à l'oreille :

« Alors ma jolie on visite le navire ? ». Elle ne répondit pas et ne prit pas non plus la peine de se retourner vers l'homme en question. Il recommença donc :

« J'ai dit, alors ma jolie on visite le navire ?

J'ai entendu

Alors peut être voudriez vous une visite guidée » dit-il en la prenant par le bras. Abby se retourna brusquement en direction de Jack. Il en avait le souffle coupé, jamais même en présence d'Elisabeth il n'avait vu pareil beauté à la fois si pure et si fragile. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots mais finit par sortir :

« Vous savez si Elisabeth le savait elle vous punirait sûrement ma jolie

Vous ne compter pas lui dire ?

Et si je ne lui dit pas qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Rien, c'était une simple demande »dit-elle en avançant doucement ses lèvres vers celles de Jack pour y déposer un léger baiser. « Vous n'y gagnez rien ». Et elle quitta le pont laissant Jack dans ses pensées pour le moins troublées.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Port-Maria**

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant d'arriver à Port-Maria et Abby n'avait toujours pas trouver un moyen de rester à bord quand une idée lui vint. Oui se dit-elle c'est ça la solution. Elle se prépara donc, remit sa voilette et sa belle robe de Londres, beige avec des motifs des plus somptueux. Elle rejoignit le pont et se rapprocha de sa cousine pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Je suis contre votre idée mais si vous pensez que c'est mieux pour moi je vous comprends et j'accepte mon sort.

Vous m'en voyez ravi » lui répondit Elisabeth avec un ton de supériorité qui avait le don d'exaspéré sa cousine.

Une fois arrivé à Port-Maria, Elisabeth descendit du black pearl accompagné de son enfant, d'Abby, de Gibbs et de Jack. Elisabeth se mit en tête de converser quelque peu avec celui-ci permettant à Abby de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle s'approcha d'une jeune femme visiblement de petite vertu et lui glissa un petit porte monnaie contenant 10 pièces d'or et lui dit :

« Enfilez ma robe et ma voilette et suivez la jeune femme en robe de soie blanche sans dire un mot et sans jamais révéler la supercherie ».

La femme se contenta de hocher la tête. En quelques minutes celle-ci avait prit la place d'Abby et Abby quant à elle avait rejoint le black pearl en prenant soin de se cacher dans un placard de l'une des cabines.

Quelques minutes plus tard le black pearl reprit la mer avec Abby cachée à son bord.

Abby était cachée depuis bientôt 1 journée et commençait à mourir de faim. Elle ne pouvait sortir tant qu'elle n'était pas sûr que le black pearl ne puisse faire demi tour. Elle attendit donc la nuit noir pour sortir en douce de sa cachette ( _qui se trouvait comme dans la cabine de Jack )_ en prenant soin d'éviter Jack du moins le croyait-elle car à peine avait elle franchit la porte du placard que Jack lui dit :

« Je me demandais quand vous contiez sortir

Vous saviez que j'étais là

Mais oui.

Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé ?

Parce que j'ai une jolie jeune femme cachée dans ma cabine contre qui je peux faire du chantage

Vous êtes un monstre !

Non chérie, je suis un homme.

Vous comptez me demander quoi en échange du silence ?

Hummm… de faire le ménage dans ma cabine et d'avoir la gentillesse de partager mes quartiers.

C'est tout

Pourquoi vous en voulez plus

Non. répondit-elle avec assurance

Très bien, je reviens je vous apporte à manger

Merci capitaine Sparrow

Appeler moi Jack

D'accord Jack » dit -elle en déposant pour la seconde fois un baiser sur ces lèvres qui signifiait sans doute « merci ». Jack sortit donc chercher à manger tout en repensant à se baiser et au précédent avec son célèbre demi sourire. Abby quant à elle y pensait aussi et se trouvait plus troublée qu'elle n'oserait avouer. Elle retourna donc s'asseoir dans le placard en pensant à Jack et en s'endormant avec l'image de Jack.

PS : j'espère que ces 2 premiers chapitres vous ont plu et que vous voudrez lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : une amitié naissante**

Abby était cachée dans la cabine de Jack depuis plus de 2 jours se contentant de manger les restes de nourriture (_cependant des gros restes)_ que lui apportait Jack. Cependant depuis le baiser échangé ils ne c'étaient pas dit grand-chose à part des « merci » et des « ça va » à n'en plus finir. Abby qui commençait à avoir envie de se parler à elle-même à voix haute se dit qu'il était temps de parler un peu avec le capitaine Sparrow. Ce soir là quand il revint lui apporter son repas elle se mit en tête de faire la conversation :

« Capitaine Sparrow » dit-elle tout en sachant que Jack n'aimait pas qu'elle l'appelle comme ça

« C'est Jack ma jolie

Je sais j'adore vous taquiner

Hummm… intéressant » dit Jack avec son célèbre demi-sourire qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose dans ce cas-ci , qu'il l'a trouvait à son goût ce qui amusait fortement Abby

Alors Jack quand serons nous suffisamment éloigner des côtes

Jamais

Quoi ? Dit-elle avec fureur

Non je plaisante….. Demain

Tant mieux car je dois avouer que j'en ai assez de m'accroupir dans ce placard immonde qui empeste le rhum

Quoi y'a du rhum dedans ? Dit Jack en s'approchant vivement du placard

Je ne crois pas mais ça sent de loin cette chose

Bon si vous le dites mais cette nuit, j'insiste venez partager mon lit

Vous êtes fous

Non ma jolie mais vous vous aller mourir de froid

Bon et bien tant pis pour moi » et sur ce elle se recroquevilla dans le placard de Jack.

Elle entendit marmonner Jack puis il ressortit de la cabine. Il y retourna quelques heures plus tard et s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Abby quant à elle mourait de froid comme l'avait dit Jack et finit par se coucher dans le lit du pirate en tout bien tout honneur. Se disant que personne ne viendrait dans la cabine de Jack, du moins c'est-ce qu'elle espérait.

Il était déjà une heure bien avancé de la nuit quand Elisabeth rentra en trombe dans la cabine de Jack car un mystérieux navire s'approchait dangereusement de Pearl mais ce qu'elle vit la mit dans une fureur immense. En effet, quand elle rentra dans la chambre elle vit Jack allonger à côté d'une silhouette qui paraissait féminine et connaissant Jack ça ne pouvait être que ça. Seulement n'était-elle pas la seule femme à bord depuis que Abbygaë…. Non c'est impossible se dit-elle en s'approchant du lit. Elle souleva les couvertures et dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien Abby. Elle n'attendit pas que celle-ci fut réveillée et la prit furieusement par le bras tout en prenant soin de réveiller fermement Jack au passage. Une fois sur le pont elle jeta la jeune femme à terre et se mit à hurler :

« Comment as-tu osé ?

……. Quoi ?

Comment as-tu osé rester caché à bord et surtout comment as-tu osé te mettre dans le lit de SPARROW !! ».

A ces mots l'équipage concentre son regard sur Abby comme si ils venaient d'apprendre qu'elle avait tué la moitié des pirates du globe. Jack quant à lui arrivait à petits pas et observait la scène sans rien dire. Il lui fallut voir la main d'Elisabeth se levée dans la direction de la joue d'Abby pour qu'il se mette entre elles et dise :

« les filles je sais que vous m'aimez toutes les deux et j'ai la place pour deux dans mon cœur mais…. ». Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Elisabeth avait détournée son geste dans sa direction et Abby de même. Il dit alors :

« je crois que je les avais mérité celles-là. Ecoute Lizzie…. Tu me connais j'aurais jamais osé mais elle m'a demandé de l'aide et je l'ai aidé en tout bien tout honneur je te le jure Lizzie je n'aurais rien fais pour te blesser ».

A ces mots Abby fondit en larmes tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait de l'humiliation qu'elle subissait mais non, elle en voulait à Jack de ne s'intéresser à elle que pour montrer sa bonne foi et son sens de l'honneur à Elisabeth. Abby se leva donc et dit :

« Je suis là Elisabeth et j'y reste comme toi j'aime la liberté et vient me défier si TU l'oses quand à vous capitaine Sparrow ne m'adresser plus jamais la parole ». Jack ne comprit pas sa réaction, Elisabeth non plus mais était contente du dénouement après tout Abby n'approcherait plus de Jack. Ils se dispersèrent tous laissant l'équipage perplexe se demandant bien ce qui était arriver entre le jeune beauté, la jeune maman et le si séduisant capitaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : l'union fait la force**

Abby n'avait pas parler à sa cousine depuis 3 jours et se disait qu'il serait temps qu'elle le fasse du moins, avant l'arriver à la case de Tia Dalma le surlendemain car il avait prit du retard à cause du navire mystérieux qui n'était autre qu'un vulgaire navire marchand en soif d'aventure.

Jack s'en voulait de ce qui c'était passer car Lizzie avait enfermé Abby dans une cabine jusqu'à nouvel ordre et personne ne devait y rentrer surtout pas Jack à la demande d'Abby. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et à ses baisers qui le hantait depuis une semaine. Il voulait lui parler, s'excuser et l'embrasser…. Non euh l'enlacer amicalement…. C'est mieux.

Il essaya à plusieurs reprises d'accéder à la cabine mais Elisabeth la faisait garder par Cotton. Jack eu donc une idée. Il s'avança vers Cotton et dit :

« Perroquet de Mr. Cotton, qui donne les ordres ici ?

lever les voiles, lever les voiles

Je prends ça pour un « c'est vous Capitaine » alors aller nettoyer le pont je surveille la cabine en attendant…..ALLER AU BOULOT…..

Une fois Cotton partit Jack se dépêcha de rentrer dans la cabine :

« Mlle. Swann ?

Capitaine Sparrow ? Allez vous en !! Mais comment êtes vous rentré ?

Longue histoire et peu de temps. Je voulais plus ou moins m'excuser pour mon comportement qui a put paraître aux yeux d'une jeune femme, quelque peu déplacé

Quelque peu ?

Oh ça va hein…. Je vous pris de m'excuser et je vais de ce pas parler à Lizzie

Oui c'est ça parler à LIZZIE votre Lizzie non mais attendez ne serais-ce pas plutôt la Lizzie de Will. A mais oui vous préférez les femmes mures ou qui sont déjà engagé. Allez vous en et vite !!

Dites ma jolie ne sauriez vous pas jalouse ? Dit-il d'un ton plus que moqueur

Non ….. Du tout mais sachez bien que même si vous êtes le premier homme que j'ai embrassé ça ne fait pas de vous mon aimé allez donc voir ma cousine elle s'y connais elle, alors au revoir… mais ne me sous estimé pas Jack» et sur ce elle s'avança vers lui l'embrassa avec fougue attendant qu'il en fasse de même et une fois que ce fut le cas elle s'arrêta net et dit :

« Vous voyez Jack je joue aussi dans la cour des grands alors allez y, repenser à se baisers comme vous avez repensez aux autre ou dites moi que je me trompes…. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il l'embrassa à son tour et elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Après ce baiser passionné, il se tourna vers elle et dit :

« Nous n'en avons pas finit mas jolie, je vous ai à l'œil et je suis pas près de vous lâchez ma belle. Je comptais voyager gentiment au côté d'une vieille amie mais je crois que désormais mes préoccupations sont toutes autres mon cœur ! à bientôt et bien sûr ceci reste entre nous vous ne voudriez pas que Lizzie nous tue tous les deux je me trompes ?

Vous peut être mais pas moi alors à bientôt…..Jack » dit-elle d'une voix qui en disait long.

Jack en resta abasourdit se disant qu'il ferait mieux de l'oublier car cette relation clandestine de plus avec la cousine d'Elisabeth allait lui attirer des ennuies et pas des moindres.

PS : laisser moi des reviews sur vos avis et ce que vous voudriez voir !! et pardon pour l'immonde faute d'orthographe du chapitre 3...je m'excuse !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Chez Tia Dalma**

Jack se réveilla ce matin là l'esprit embrouillé. En effet ce qui c'était passer la veille entre Abby et lui le laissa perplexe. Jouait-elle la comédie ? Non il en doutait fortement. Il se demandait par contre si ce que lui avait fait n'était qu'un jeu pour où si c'était plus que cela. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car il était l'heure du rhum …. Enfin, c'est toujours l'heure du rhum… mais là avec les idées embrouillées rien de mieux qu'une bouteille pour éclaircir ses pensées.

Abbygaëlle se leva ce matin là avec les idées embrouillées elle aussi. Elle repensait elle aussi à ce qui c'était passé hier mais repensait surtout aux paroles du pirate, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'en resterait pas là et qu'elle ferait mieux de se méfier de lui. Mais comment se méfier de Jack se disait-elle. Elle se rappela alors les multiples récits de sa cousine sur le capitaine Jack Sparrow et ne tarda pas à se rendre à l'évidence. Il était peut être un homme obsédé par l'alcool et les trésors elle ne poouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui. Elle connaissait pourtant la légende de Sparrow en ce qui concerne les femmes mais elles comprenait enfin pourquoi, elle espérait juste qu'ils en resteraient là même si leurs baisers furent très agréables.

Quelques heures après ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'île de Tia Dalma. Il ne restait qu'à rejoindre sa case et surtout espérer pouvoir la rencontrer car son rôle de déesse de nouveau sur les bras faisaient qu'on entendait plus parler de la mystérieuse Tia Dalma, même à Tortuga !!

Jack, Elisabeth, Gibbs et quelques autres marins descendirent à terre. Elisabeth ne souhaitait pas que sa chère cousine vienne mais devant l'insistance de celle-ci elle finit par céder en se disant qu'il fallait peut-être mieux l'avoir à l'œil. Elle lui accorda donc l'immense faveur de se joindre à eux ce qui surprit Abby qui n'avait pas l'habitude que sa cousine lui cède.

La jungle qu'il fallait traverser pour se rendre chez Tia Dalma n'était pas de tout repos et ne devaient surtout pas inciter des visiteurs égarés à s'y rendre. Abby était sûr d'une chose, il fallait mieux être dans la jungle accompagné de pirates sanguinaires ( _ouais plus ou moins _) plutôt que sur le bateau pour un tête à tête avec Cotton réputer pour son goût prononcer pour le bavardage ! (_c'est ironique bien sûr_). Jack connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, pour y être venu maintes fois par le passée, mais ne semblait pas plus sûr du chemin que les autres. Il se contentait de donner la marche tout en vacillant de droite à gauche , sûrement le rhum !

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche intensive et d'une jolie petite promenade en barques, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Tia Dalma. Comme Jack l'avait prévu elle n'était pas là et l'on remarquait non sans mal qu'elle ne devait pas y être revenu depuis sa délivrance ( _dans pirates de caraïbes 3_). Mais ce que tous ignorait c'est que Jack avait sur lui un moyen de la faire venir. Il sortit donc de sa poche un médaillon en forme de cœur qui jouait de la musique (_ vu dans pirates des caraïbes 2 et 3_). Il se tourna vers Elisabeth qui semblait plutôt abasourdit et dit :

« Lizzie vous croyez vraiment que nous pouvions laisser Tia Dalma ou Calipso peut importe dans la nature sans moyen d'échange pour la ramener

Oui ». répondit Elisabeth qui ne semblait pas approuver le geste du pirate même si au fond d'elle-même elle le remerciait de l'avoir fait afin de pouvoir contacter Tia Dalma.

Jack se mit donc au centre de la pièce et commença à l'appeler :

« Tia Dalma j'ai quelque chose qui t 'appartient mon cœur ». Le mot cœur resta en travers de la gorge d' Elisabeth ( _allez savoir pourquoi_). Il répéta plusieurs fois sa phrase en n'oubliant pas de rajouter de jolie qualificatifs afin de flatter Tia Dalma.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute elle apparut enfin pas très enchanté d'avoir dut répondre à l'appel d'un vulgaire humain même si elle l'estimait beaucoup. Elle lui demanda :

« Je me demandais bien quand tu comptais me rendre ce que tu m'a volé

Tia voyons, tu te doutais bien que je reviendrait en plus avec de vieux amis tu vois

Jack, Jack je sais bien ce qui vous amène et je dois dire que je ne considère pas que ce service mérite qu'on le fasse gratuitement.

C'est évident et c'est pourquoi je t'amène ce magnifique chapeau !

Mais Jack que veux tu que j'en fasse ?

Mais rien garde le en souvenir de Davy Jones, c'était le sien ».

Elisabeth n'en revenait pas. Comment Jack avait-il put dérober autant de choses personnelles à tous le monde. Enfin pas à elle du moins elle l'espérait.

Jack se remit à parler quelques secondes plus tard :

« Alors tu peux nous aider ?

Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi Jack ! Pour trouver votre amulette il vous faudra traverser de biens lugubres endroits et rencontrer d'étranges créatures. Il vous faudra aussi être sûr de votre choix et ne pas craindre de ne jamais en revenir

Sois tranquille Tia, je prendrais soin de moi et des demoiselles ».

Tia se tourna alors vers Abby qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée :

« Toi, tu as un destin tellement plus fort que toi comme l'avait Will. Tu devras accomplir le devoir de ton cœur le moment venu et n'est pas peur de ce choix, il te sauvera d'une fin certaine ».

Jack qui avait écouter la scène ne put s'empêcher de regarder Abby comme si quelque chose avait changer en elle. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche :

« Jack je ne comprends pas, si nous somme venus ici uniquement pour savoir la route à suivre pour trouver l'amulette pourquoi ne pas avoir utiliser le compas ». Depuis le début Elisabeth n'osait pas le demander à Jack se disant qu'il devait avoir vraiment besoin de l'aide de Tia Dalma pour autre chose que la route à suivre.

Mais se fut Tia qui répondit :

« Parce que l'amulette est si bien gardée depuis sa création, car elle ne peut accorder qu'un seul veut et ce vœux s'il est formulé pour des humains ne peut fonctionner que sur une personne. Son pouvoir est si grand qu'il a été ensorcelé pour préserver sa sécurité et donc même le compas de Jack ne peut le trouver. Je suis la seule à pouvoir vous guider ».

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de poussières qui balaya tout sur on passage manquant de peu de renverser Jack mais ne manquant pas de renverser Abby. Elle se releva et vit qu'elle avait percuter quelque chose. Un espèce de coquillage rouge vif qui semblait être magique, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait le prendre, on ne sait jamais.

Il sortirent de chez Tia et retraversèrent la fleuve en barque puis la jungle à pied afin de rejoindre le Pearl gardé par Cotton et quelques autres. Une fois sur le bateau Jack donna le cap à suivre à Gibbs en lui disant que Tia leur fournirait le prochain cap en route. Il se retourna vers Abbygaëlle qui semblait troubler par le récit de Tia Dalma et lui dit :

« ça promet hein ? ».

PS: merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et j'espère que le programme de nos amis vous plaît !! Merci !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : histoire de cœur **

De nouveau à bord du Black Pearl, le célèbre bateau aux voiles noirs du pirate et capitaine Jack Sparrow, la vie reprend petit à petit son cour comme si la visite chez Tia Dalma n'était qu'un souvenir lointain. Elisabeth guettait l'horizon, sûrement à la recherche d'une éventuelle apparition quasi- impossible du Hollandais Volant. Jack était à la barre tenant fermement le gouvernail tout en regardant Elisabeth. Quant à Abby, elle restait assise sur le pont, seul lieu du bateau où Elisabeth la laissait aller car il était très facile de la surveiller, à observer du coin de l'œil le beau capitaine ( _pourquoi du coin de l'œil d'abord ça ne veut rien dire quand n y pense _). Elle repensait au fougueux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans le plus grand secret. Il lui avait promis de ne pas en avoir finit avec elle mais depuis « rien de nouveau sous le soleil ». Abby se décida donc à aller parler à Jack, histoire de pimenter sa journée sous l'œil (_ encore un œil _) vigilant d' Elisabeth :

« Capitaine Sparrow ?

Oui ( il n'osait lui rappeler encore une fois de l'appeler Jack quand Lizzie était là )

Puis-je vous parler ?

Ne le faisons-nous pas déjà ?

Si, j'en conviens mais j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres mais ma chère cousine refuse d'y répondre.

J'écoute

Qu'est-il réellement arriver à Will ? Je sais qu'il doit rester capitaine du hollandais volant pendant dix ans afin de passer une seule journée près de celle qu'il aime. Mais je ne sais pas comment cela c'est fait car je ne croit plus à la version du il le fallait un point c'est tout d'Elisabeth.

J'aimerais bien mais Lizzie risque de mal le prendre si elle venait à apprendre que je vous ai appris ce qu'il ne fallait pas que vous appreniez ? Non ?

Arrêtez de jouez avec les mots. Et puis d'abord, Lizzie m'est pas non plus sainte aux dernières nouvelles sinon pourquoi embarquerait-elle à bord d'un bateau de pirates ?

On pourrait vous retournez la question trésor ? Dit Jack avec encore ce demi-sourire.

Lizzie, toujours Lizzie. Arrêtez de l'idéaliser et ne vous souciez pas de moi !

Oula Oula, du calme ma jolie. Très bien j'accepte car je ne peux rien vous refusez ma belle ».

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sous l'œil ( _mais ça commence à bien faire cette histoire d'œil _) protecteur d'Elisabeth prête à bondir au moindre signe suspect.

Jack commença donc le récit en prenant garde de parler à voix basse :

« Alors tout commença….

Désolé mais je n'entends rien !

Alors tendez l'oreille ma belle. J'ai dit tout commença après que j'eusse entraîner Will et Elisabeth…

Elisabeth, y'a du progrès

Bon j'arrête ! Dit Jack sur un ton plus de colère

Non c'est bon vous pouvez continuer

Will et Elisabeth m'on suivit afin de sauver leurs vies dans une histoire de cœur contenue dans un coffre au sens propre 

Celui de Davy Jones c'est ça ?

Oui, c'est exact. Et donc on l'a trouvé, prit, on se l'est fait voler par la suite par Norrington qui l'a donné à Beckett, l'homme qui s'occupe de contrôler la Compagnie des Indes. Il nous a ensuite suivit, avec Jones. C'est la que mon ancien second Barbossa à décider que nus devions pour nous défendre aller sur l'île des naufragés afin de réunir le conseil des pirates afin qu'il libère Calipso alias Tia Dalma pour qu'elle redevienne une déesse et nous protège, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait en toute logique. Elisabeth a été élue reine grâce à moi, puis elle nous a mené au combats. Jones en a profité pour poignarder Will alors qu'il venait d'épouser Elisabeth. J'ai don prit le cœur et je l'ai fait transpercer par Will car celui qui transperce le cœur de Jones devient à son tour le capitaine de Hollandais Volant. La suite tu l'a connaît, il ne peut venir qu'une fois tous les dix ans et pour se faire Elisabeth garde dans un coffre le cœur de Will.

Et bah dis donc c'est surprenant et irréaliste quand même !!

A qui le dites vous ma chère ».

Elisabeth qui n'appréciait guère de voir l'entretien du capitaine et de sa cousine se mit en tête de venir vers eux :

De quoi vous parlez ? Dit Elisabeth sur un ton sarcastique

De toi Lizzie ! Dit Jack avec un ton moqueur

Comment, de moi ?

On se disait que t'avait pas l'air en forme depuis le départ de chez Tia ( _mode Jack gros menteur ! _).

Oui c'est ça dit Abby, suivant l'idée de Jack.

Bon et bien je vous remercie mais ça va bien. Abby tu viens ?

Non Lizzie laisser c'est moi qui part , _dit Jack qui se sentait de trop_, à bientôt mes colombes ! ».

Elles se regardèrent et rirent en cœur. Ce rire en disait long, elle s'étaient pardonné le coup de la cabine. Lizzie savait qu'Abby suivait ses conseils et Abby savait qu'en faisant celle qui écoutait gentiment elle pourrait faire passer ce qui se passe plus ou moins entre elle et Jack pour du rien. D'ailleurs elle savait que Jack lui devait déjà avoir passer à autre chose, il aimait les femmes et peu importe qu'elles soient de haut ou bas étage, il les aimait. Abby savait qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer faible, il fallait jouer la carte du pirate, profiter des instants avec Jack en se disant qu'elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sur le tableau de chasse du capitaine Sparrow déjà bien rempli. 

Le capitaine avait donc quitter les deux cousines qui semblaient s'être réconciliées. Il sourit en pensant à Abby qui s'en voulait ce cette dispute entre elle. En se rendant compte de son sourire imbécile en pensant à une jeune femme, de plus la cousine d'Elisabeth il se contenta de partir à la recherche de rhum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : un étrange rendez-vous **

La nuit avait été calme sur le Black Pearl et Jack se doutait que quelque chose se préparait. De plus sont instinct très développer lui permettait d'être sûr que le bateau qui les suivait depuis quelques heures n'avaient pas l'air amical ( _tu m'étonnes _).

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Jack n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le bruit se rapprocha et vint toucher le mât. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple son mais plutôt le bruit d'un boulet de canon.

« Ils nous tire dessus ». Fit Jack encore surpris par ce qui venait de se passer.

Abby venait juste de se réveiller à cause d'un bruit assez fort qui ne devait vouloir dire qu'une chose, on nous tire dessus (_ ouah elle est forte hein _). Abby se dirigea donc en direction du pont et dût s'appuyer sur le bastingage pour ne pas tomber à l'eau car le Black Pearl tanguait dangereusement. Elle se dirigea alors vers Jack :

« Mais que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi nous tire t-ils dessus ?

Mais je n'en sais rien mon trésor peut être parce qu'ils sont aussi des pirates et qu'ils se disent qu'il y'a sûrement de l'or, des victuailles et du rhum. Ah non, pas le rhum ! ». Dit Jack en courant vers la cale en prenant soin d'emmener Abby avec lui pour la surveiller (_ on y croit ) _même si l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras lui effleura l'esprit un cour instant.

Abby suivit donc de force Jack dans la cale lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre :

« Elisabeth !! ». Hurla Jack en montant les marches pour rejoindre le pont tout en laissant Abby dans la cale.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Abby ne vit pas revenir Jack elle se mit donc en tête de rejoindre à son tour le pont mais à peine était-elle arrivée en haut qu'un pirate au regard noir la prit sur ses épaules et l'emmena sur son bateau en prenant soin de lui maintenir la bouche fermer afin qu'elle ne crie pas. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'homme mais n'y parvint pas, elle se laissa donc porter jusqu'au navire ennemi en regardant de loin Jack qui semblait trop occupé par Elisabeth pour voir son enlèvement.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de combats acharné le Black Pearl reprit sa route sans se demander pourquoi ces affreux pirates étaient partis si soudainement. Jack prit alors Lizzie dans ses bras pour fêter leur victoire mais très vite il se rappela avoir laisser Abby caché dans la cale. Il dévala les marches quatre par quatre et dût se rendre à l'évidence une fois en bas, Abby n'était plus dans la cale. Il courut alors à travers tout le navire rejoint par Elisabeth et tous les membres de l'équipage mais aucune trace de cette pauvre Abby. S'était-elle caché dans le nid de pie ? Non ils l'auraient vu. Derrière un baril dans la cale ? Non ils l'avaient entièrement fouiller. C'est alors qu'Elisabeth eut un sursaut :

« Les pirates, les pirates ! Ils ont dû emmener Abbygaëlle ! Oh mon dieu Jack. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas surveillé, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas surveillé !

Calmez-vous Lizzie, on va la retrouver. Mr. Gibbs changer de cap, suivez ces pirates de bas étages qui s'enfuient avec notre pauvre Abbygaëlle

Notre ? Dit Lizzie perplexe

Bah oui ! Elle fait partit de l'équipage désormais ou c'est tout comme ! ». Et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le gouvernail.

Au bout de plusieurs heures ils étaient enfin revenu à la hauteur du bateau de ces maudits pirates. Gibbs dit alors :

« Ils sont là capitaine !

Merci Mr. Gibbs j'avais vu

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine, on tire

Non imbécile ! on se place en face, on détourne leur attention et moi pendant ce temps je monte à bord et je sauve MA pauvre….euh je veux dire LA pauvre Abby ».

Après quelques minutes de préparation le plan de Jack fut mit à exécution. Tout le monde était à sa place, ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

Gibbs ordonna à l'équipage de tirer le moins de foi possible du moins jusqu'au retour de Jack et de Abby. Elisabeth quant à elle devait rester cachée dans la cabine du capitaine en attendant son retour, une fille enlever ça suffit lui avait-il dit.

Le Black Pearl fit donc feu quelques secondes plus tard permettant ainsi à Jack de monter à bord incognito. Il s'avança donc prudemment jusqu'aux cellules mais ne la vit pas. Où était-elle ? Il remonta alors sur le pont en silence et la vit, elle était dans les bras du capitaine … Mais il ne connaissait. Il aurait dut sans douter, cette manière barbare et maîtrisé d'attaquer ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Bargosse, le pirate manchot.

Il s 'approcha donc du pirate et arrive à lui mettre son épée sous la gorge :

« Bargosse, je crois que tu as quelque chose à moi !

Cette jeune personne, j'en doute

Mais si, mais si

Non j'en doute reprit encore une fois le pirate

Non Bargosse elle fait partit de mon équipage et crois moi tu va me laisser la ramener sans histoire » Continua Jack en maintenant son épée sous la gorge de Bargosse.

Il eut alors un éclair de génie. Il détacha une corde se la mit au tour de la taille tout en maintenant l 'épée et lui dit alors :

« Aurevoir Bargosse, à la prochaine ». Il enleva son épée et il coupa la corde ce qui eut pour effet de le soulever dans les airs. Il attrapa au passage Abby et rejoignit donc ainsi ( _tel Tarzan sur sa liane _) le Black Pearl.

L'équipage vint donc saluer le retour d'Abby et ils l'a prirent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle en leur demandant si elle n'avait pas eu trop peur. Elle les remercia et regagna ses quartiers.

Quelques heures plus tard , profitant du fait que personne ne la surveillait elle alla rejoindre le capitaine dans sa cabine :

« Jack ?

Je suis là mon trésor

Merci encore de m'avoir sauver même si il n'y en aurait pas eu besoin si vous ne m'aviez pas laisser seule

Je suis désolé ma colombe mais l'équipage avait besoin de moi !

Vous êtes pardonné Jack, vous êtes pardonné ». Dit-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il al prit alors dans ses bras pour savourer ce court moment de répit . Au fond de lui il savait qu'elle comptait pour lui plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Jamais à part pour Elisabeth il n'avait ressentit ça. Il reprit alors ses esprit et se dit qu'il verrait tout cela en temps voulu.

Après quelques minutes Abby quitta la pièce en silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : une histoire de froid et un mauvais présage

Cela faisait deux jours que le Black Pearl avait reprit sa route sans encombre. Ils avaient quitté les belles eaux bleues azures pour rejoindre les eaux plus fraîches du pôle afin d'y trouver la première étape de leur long et périlleux voyage. Jack n'avait cesser de fixer l'horizon comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui avait pour effet d'inquiéter Abby. Elle observait avec attention son capitaine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, de l'admirer et de l'aimer…..quoi ? De l'aimer ? Euh enfin non…. Enfin peut-être que si. En fin de compte elle n'en savait rien mais en tout cas jamais dans le passé elle n'avait ressenti pareil émotion.

Le pôle se rapprochait de plus en plus et en toute logique paradoxalement il faisait de plus en plus froid. Abby qui n'avait aucun vêtement chaud se sentait frigorifiée. Jack remarqua les gestes maladroits de la jeune femme pour se réchauffer et il s'approcha d'elle. Après tout depuis son sauvetage Lizzie le laissait l'approcher et le baiser qu'il avait échanger lui avait donner confiance en lui et en son pouvoir de séduction ( _bah voyons _) :

« Vous avez froid milady ?

Un peu

Vous voulez que je vous prête une de mes affaires, c'est un honneur que je vous fait ?

Jack je ne suis pas sûr que… ». Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il lui avait passer son manteau :

Je sais qu'elle sent le rhum mais bon c'est mieux que de vous voir geler sur place et faire des saletés sur le pont

Mais euh…. ». Et sur ce il la quitta pour rejoindre Elisabeth un demi sourire au coin, il voulait voir la réaction d'Abby.

Abby lui en voulait de la laissa ainsi mais dès qu'il se retourna pour rejoindre l'autre côté du pont elle commença à sentir le manteau de Jack en toute discrétion mais comme il continuait à la regarder du coin de l'œil il l'a vit faire et il revint sur ses pas :

« Alors comme ça on renifle le vêtement de son capitaine ?

Qui moi ? Non je…. Et puis « renifler », ce n'est pas très approprié comme terme

Mais qu'il soit approprié ou non vous sentiez bien mes affaires ? Dit-il d'un air jouissif.

Oui car je trouvait que quelque chose empestait le rhum et bien devinez ce que c'était ?

Mon manteau je présume

Tout à fait Jack ! ». Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour cacher son malaise. Elle savait bien qu'elle lui mentait et qu'elle se mentait à elle-même mais l'avouer serait lui avouer qu'il a gagné, qu'il a réussit comme il l'a déjà fait des milliers de fois à prendre le cœur pur d'une jeune femme.

Sur ce, il reprit son chemin vers Elisabeth :

« Vous pensez à Will ?

Oui et à mon enfant, gardé à Port-Maria, loin de mon cœur

Il va bien j'en sui sûr

Oh Jack , dit-elle le se jetant dan ses bras, j'ai si peur pour eux, je les aime tellement

Je sais, je sais mais je suis là moi hein, je veille sur vous ». Dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Abby ne pût s'empêcher de verser une larme en voyant cela. En fin de compte elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et de le voir jouer avec elle alors qu'il aimait sûrement sa cousine l'a rendait malade. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de partir en pleurant.

Elle rejoignit ses quartiers au bord des larmes, elle en avait marre de son comportement à elle. Elle avait été prévenu par Elisabeth pour Jack. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais aimer qui que se soit et qu'il fallait qu'elle garde ses distances mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle l'aimait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il choisit de venir la voir :

« Abby vous êtes là ?

Non je suis retourner à la nage à Port-Royal

Quel sens de l'humour, j'adore ça , dit-il en s'approchant d'elle mais elle recula

Je vous défend de m'approcher

Pourquoi ?

Parce que vous me faites du mal !

Qui ça moi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Où ? Quand ? Dit Jack perplexe

Tout le temps Jack, tout le temps. Dès que je suis près de vous je me sens considérée comme une femme et non comme une jeune fille mais ce n'est qu'un écran de fumé qui prend fin dès que le mot « Lizzie » raisonne à vos oreilles.

Ecoute ma jolie, je ne comprends rien à ton histoire, tu veux qu'on te voit comme une vraie femme très bien alors on commence maintenant ». Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il la poussa violement en direction du sol et la fit tomber à terre. Avant qu'elle ne se relève il se jeta sur elle en la bloquant de toutes ses forces. Abby se sentait mal, elle regrettait ses paroles. Pendant ce temps Jack continuait à la bloquer et commença à vouloir lui enlever son haut. Au moment où Abby crut voir venir le pire il se releva et lui dit :

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on te traite comme ça, comme une vulgaire femme.

Non, ce que je veux c'est que vous me traitiez comme Elisabeth, voilà ce que je veux. Qu'on me considère à la fois comme une femme et à la fois comme une personne forte, une pirate ! Voilà ce que je veux ! ». Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans leur conversation qu'un tremblement violent secoua le navire. Une marque sombre apparut dans le ciel au dessus du pont. Jack qui venait d'arriver sur celui-ci se tourna vers Gibbs et lui dit :

« Mauvais présage ?

Hummm…Mauvais présage ».

PS : merci pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre mon histoire …. Merci de la lire


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : le début du commencement **

Jack et Gibbs se tenaient toujours sur le pont, regardant encore en direction du mauvais présage alors que celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Tous les deux savaient bien ce qu'elle signifiait contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipage. Ce présage n'était pas apparut par simple coïncidence mais plutôt pour prévenir Jack et les autres qu'ils approchaient de la première étape de leur voyage et qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir faire demi-tour. Abby qui venait d'arriver sur le pont et qui observait la scène se décida à être la première à reprendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Rien, rien du tout, fit Jack d'un air rempli de craintes, rien du tout

Ne me mentez pas capitaine

Mais je ne mens pas ma colombe. Il n'y a rien à craindre de cette marque, c'est juste un point de départ

Un point de départ ?

Oui, le début de la quête de l'amulette si vous voulez tout savoir

Je ne veux pas tout savoir mais la marque me concerne aussi CAPITAINE ! Et elle quitta le pont pour retourner dans ses quartiers.

Jack lui ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes et finit par rejoindre la barre de sa démarche nonchalante.

Un heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent avec le Pearl devant une espèce de petite grotte sombre et étroite. Ils commencèrent à s'y engager lorsque Elisabeth vint parler à Jack:

« Jack, où allons nous par là ?

Nous allons chercher votre amulette Lizzie

Par là ?

Oui, il n'y a que par là, car si nous n'allons pas là où elle est pourquoi aller la chercher là où elle n'est pas alors que l'on sait qu'il faut aller là où elle est donc par là ?

Et bien…

Quoi qu'il en soit Lizzie, je sais ce que je fais car je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow

Quand arriverons nous de l'autre côté de la grotte ?

A vue de nez, dans quelques heures je dirais…..mais je ne suis sûr de rien, je ne fais que suivre les instructions de Tia et donc il se pourrait que nous n'en sortions jamais.

Très bien Jack, de toute façon nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix et il n'est de toute façon pas question qu'on abandonne, il faut sauver Will.

Évidement ». Et sur ce il quitta Elisabeth pour aller chercher un peu de rhum ( _ça faisait longtemps _).

Il avait déjà entendu parler de l'amulette mais le dire à l'équipage n'avancerait à rien car cela revenait à leur dire ouvertement, même s'ils s'en doutent, le danger qu'ils encourent en passant la grotte. L'amulette est caché depuis plus de 1000 ans par une créature dite plus dangereuse encore que le Kraken et qui n'accepte en offrande que le cœur d'un homme rempli de courage et d'amour. Jack espérait bien qu'il y'est un membre de l'équipage à bord qui remplirait les conditions une fois le moment venu. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Pour se changer les idées, rien de tel qu'une bonne bouteille de rhum gardée dans ma réserve personnelle se dit-il. Après quelques bonnes gorgées de son nectar il s'apprêta à rejoindre le pont mais une voix l'interrompit, une voix de femme :

« Des sirènes ? » pensa Jack.

En continuant à avancer, il se rendit compte que le chant s'élevait de la cabine d'Abbygaëlle. Il entra dans sa cabine sans faire de bruit pour l'observer. Abby chantait merveilleusement bien et y mettait, à la voir, toute son âme. Elle aimait cette jolie chanson à la fois douce et romantique. Elle chantait en pensant à son père, à sa mère, à sa cousine et surtout à Jack. S'il pouvait se rendre compte combien elle l'estimait, combien elle admirait son courage et surtout à quel point elle l'aimait. Tout en continuant à chanter elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« C'est une bien jolie chanson mon trésor, mais je pourrais vous en apprendre d'aussi jolies

A oui, quand ?

Maintenant par exemple. Il commença donc à chanter « Yo ho ho, nous sommes les pirates, les forbans » tout en continuant de la tenir.

Je la connais déjà Jack

A bon et bien je vous laisse dans ce cas » et il quitta la pièce mais il s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte. Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas :

« Ah oui, au fait j'allais oublier » et il l'embrassa « ça c'est pour avoir dit que je vous mentais ma jolie car je ne me le permeterait pas » et il partit en laissant Abby dans ses pensées

PS : merci encore de vos reviews qui me tiennent à cœur, j'espère que vous suivez toujours mon histoire avec intérêt et j'espère surtout que vous avez l'impression de reconnaître le caractère des personnages du film car pour moi c'est une des condition de mon écriture. Merci encore pour votre fidélité…Bon week-end à tous...


	10. note d'auteur : pistes pour la suite ?

**Note d'auteur :**

Je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire avec intérêt et de me poster des reviews à chaque fois comme vous le faite. J'espère que d'autres personnes, mais si elles ne posent pas de reviews la lisent aussi…

Je tenais à vous dire qu'il y'aurait entre 20 et 25 chapitres à mon histoire et qu'ayant déjà la fin en tête celle-ci vous plaira.

J'espère respecter les caractères des personnages surtout le caractère de notre cher capitaine Sparrow car je pense qu'une fic reprenant la fin d'un récit doit respecter ce que les auteurs et réalisateurs en ont fait.

J'espère que le caractère d'Abby vous plaît même si c'est une fille de caractère qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche mais ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Jack qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à nous la torturer avec ses baisers même si Abby n'a pas son pareil pour lui rendre la pareil. Ahhh je vous jure ces deux là je ne peux pus ls tenir si je les laissait qui c'est où je les retrouverai…..( _ne poussez pas votre imagination trop loin vous vous égarez déjà !! _).

Sinon je dois dire qu'il y'a un personnage qui se sent frustré de ne pas intervenir et qui veut me faire payer des droits sur l'utilisation de son nom…..alors il m'a proposé un marché, je le laisse me poser 3 questions dont je vous fait part et il arrête de me harceler constamment car notre ami en question a une fâcheuse tendance à me faire flipper quand il pique des crises de nerfs sur moi avec son sabre en main.

Alors vas-y Will pose tes 3 questions :

**Will : ****Pourquoi je n'apparaît pas dans les 9 premiers chapitres sauf citation de ma femme bien-aimée car sans elle qui penserait à moi ?**

_MOI : __Ben je sais pas quoi te dire. Tu n'es pas un personnage qui apparaît car tu es censé rester 10 ans sur le Hollandais Volant et je dois dire que si tu étais là , ils iraient chercher l'amulette pour qui ? Y'aurai plus d'histoire, tu es le pilier central Will ! ( qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour arriver à ses fins !! )_

**Will : ****Vais-je venir durant la fic ? …siouplait ? ……**

_Moi : __Bah je vais pas le dire je vais pas gâcher la surprise aux autres mais bon vu que certains lecteurs veulent te voir je vais y penser sauf si tu continu à me faire peur…d'ailleurs, pose ton sabre tout de suite….non baisse le…..Will !_

**Will : ****Dernière question. Pourquoi avoir inventé Abbygaëlle ?**

_Moi : __Bonne question. Je voulais une fille de plus pour contrebalancer avec les pirates du Black Pearl. Et puis vu que t'as épousé Elisabeth fallait bien occuper Jack, le pauvre il a eu le droit à un seul baiser en trois films et qui plus ai il lui a coûté la vie. Il mérite bien un peu de répit. Pis bon adviendra ce qui adviendra. Je vais pas tout dire mais bon on connaît Jack hein…l'amour c'est pas trop son truc…;mais bon je vais pas non plus en dire trop Will, sinon on me lira plus……Sniffffffffffffff ( ne le faites pas hein ma santé mentale en dépend )_

Bref voili voilou, j'espère que vous lirez ma note d'auteur c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère jusqu'au chapitre 10 qui sera en ligne ce week-end et aussi pour vous donner quelques spoilers ou directions de ma fic.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ou demandes. Encore des reviews c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir « que demande le peuple ! »

Bonne nuit à tous ( bah oui j'écris ça à 22h15 du soir après lecture de plusieurs fics, ma drogue à moi !! )

A très vite pour le chapitre 10 et pour la quatrième fois, Will pose se sabre et arrête de le pointer sur moi !!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : une première épreuve ?**

Jack avait rejoint le pont lorsque le Black Pearl se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Abby qui était encore dans sa cabine se dit à elle-même « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? ». Elle rejoignit à son tour le pont.

Tout l'équipage y était, se tenant au bastingage. C'est alors que se fit ressenti une violente secousse. Abby, qui était la seule à ne pas s'être accrochée au navire fut projetée par-dessus bord. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé qu'elle commençait déjà à couler. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais le choc lui avait fait perdre presque toutes ses forces. Elle se laissa donc couler, en pensant à Jack…….

Abby ouvrit les yeux :

« Mais où suis-je ? Mais je…j'ai……j'ai coulé. Qu'est-ce que…..

Tu es passé par-dessus bord » lui répondit alors une voix familière :

« Elisabeth ?

Oui c'est moi. Tu es effectivement tombé à l'eau mais Jack a sauter pour te sauver. Tu étais inconsciente alors on t'a allongé ici, dans la cabine de Jack.

Je suis restée évanouie combien de temps ? Demanda la jeune femme encore perdue

Presque cinq heures !

Où est le capitaine, Elisabeth ?

A terre

Comment ça à terre ? Dit Abby surprise par la réponse de sa cousine.

Une fois sortit de la grotte, nous avons aperçu une petite île et nous avons décider que le Black Pearl y ferait escale pour trouver des vivres. De plus, nous attendons les directives de Tia Dalma pour continuer notre chemin.

Je veux descendre à terre moi aussi :

Non tu es encore trop faible Abbygaëlle, ça ne serait pas raisonnable.

Mais je veux aller sur l'île moi aussi, je n'ai pas vu la terre ferme depuis plusieurs semaines.

Après avoir réussit à convaincre sa cousine de descendre à terre, Abbygaëlle se leva et rejoignit le pont. Elle descendit du navire et gagna l'île à son tour. Seulement, il n'y avait personne en vue. Elle s'engagea donc dans la jungle afin de rechercher Jack. Elle voulait le remercier de l'avoir sauvé encore une fois. Elle rêvassait encore lorsqu'elle trébucha et tomba à terre, nez à nez avec un énorme serpent vert et jaune tel qu'on n'en voyait que dans les histoires ( _ça tombe bien alors ! _). Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de se faire mordre par celui-ci. Que faire ? Comment bouger sans risque ? C'est alors qu'un pied s'abattit sur le serpent en question. Elle remonta son regard jusqu'à apercevoir les yeux profond de son éternel sauveur, Jack .

« Jack, Jack……c'est vous !

Oui c'est moi, enfin….je crois ? Il s'observa quelques secondes puis répondit …C'est bien moi !

Oh Jack ! Fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Ce à quoi il répondit

Vous ne m'en voulez plus alors ni pour le coup de la femme fatale ni pour le baiser volé….

Disons plutôt capitaine que le fait que vous m'ayez sauvé vous permet de rester dans mon estime et pour le serpent je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire « merci »….. ». Et elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le coup. Il ne pût s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser par un encore plus passionné sur la nuque de celle-ci :

« Jack arrêter….Ce ne sont pas des manières !

Disons ma colombe que je prends ce baiser comme une récompense à ma bravoure

Ahhh mais n'aller pas croire des choses capitaine dit-elle le l'embrassant langoureusement.

Mais bien sûr mon trésor, qui suis-je après tout, pour moi ces choses sont naturelles chéri….une simple récompense….. ».

Abby se sentait quand même blessée par cette remarque du capitaine mais elle fit mine de rein. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore quelques minutes laissant enfin libre cour à leurs pulsions ( _bah oui avec tous les hommes sur le navire faut faire court là ils ont un peu plus de temps _).

Ils regagnèrent après leur échange passionné la côte mais là à leur grande stupéfaction le Black Pearl n'était plus là. Jack s'écria :

« Quoi….encore…..Où est mon Pearl ? Où est mon navire ? C'est encore un coup de Barbossa. Non je ne peux pas le croire…pas encore…;et puis sans rhum cette fois….

Jack calmez vous. C'est bizarre mais je ne pense pas que se soit une mutinerie car Elisabeth ne le permettrait pas et surtout ils ne m'auraient pas laisser là.

Pour m'occuper peut-être ?

Jack !!

Mais comment, ça peut pas disparaître un truc pareil en si peu de temps.

Nous allons le retrouver Jack, j'en suis sûr… ».

Ahhhhhhhhhh dit-il en courant dans tous les sens. Ahhhhhhhhh

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une voix se fit entendre, une voix qui semblait provenir de nulle part :

« Et bien, et bien. Le Pearl vous manque tant que ça capitaine Sparrow.

Qui a parlé ? Demanda Abby.

Mais moi….moi le protecteur ce cette île, sanctuaire des indiens Sangos. Ici se trouve la première étape de votre quête de l'amulette. Mais pour continuer et reprendre la route, il va falloir coopérer. Je vais vous proposer une épreuve Mr.Sparrow et il faudrait mieux pour vous que vous la réussissiez si vous tenez à vos amis, votre bateau et à elle (_ on parle d'Abby _). Et toute de suite après la voix se tue.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : l'épreuve **

Jack et Abby étaient donc tous les deux sur cette île déserte avec une épreuve à réussir sous peine de ne plus jamais revoir le Pearl. Jack était en état de choc et la non présence de rhum ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Ils attendirent donc quelques minutes avant que la voix ne se remette à parler :

« Alors vous êtes prêt pour commencer votre quête ? Il va vous falloir rechercher une perle qui se trouve cacher sur cette île. Vous avez précisément une heure et comme je suis généreux vous pouvez même y aller tous les deux. »

Jack ne voulant pas perdre son précieux Pearl se précipita au cœur de la jungle de l'île. Il commença à retourner les pierres, a fouiller les crevasses et les brèches du sol. Cependant il ne semblait pas tout à fait concentrer, il semblait plutôt dans une sorte de transe dont les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des groupes de mots du type « encore » ou « pourquoi mon Pearl ? ». Abby se pencha alors vers lui et dit :

« Jack, il faut aller chercher cette perle maintenant. A deux, je suis sûr que nous la trouverons mais il faut s'y mettre vite car il ne doit pas nous rester beaucoup de temps ( _40 minutes pour être exact mais ils ont pas de montre ! _) ».

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et ils partirent plus loin dans l'île. Abby pensait qu'il devait sûrement y avoir une grotte ou un point d'eau qui serait idéal pour cacher un objet tel qu'une perle. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le cœur de l'île, Abby avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. Elle commença donc pour se rassurer à se rapprocher de Jack. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas mais ne résistant pas à l'envie de l'embarrasser, il lui dit :

« Alors comme ça on a peur ?

Non pas du tout

Alors vous faites semblant pour vous coller à moi…….Ingénieux

Mai non Jack, se n'est pas ça

Oh, pas la peine de vous justifier. Je vous comprends tout à fait. Moi si j'étais à votre place en voyant un si beau pirate je ferais pareil.

Vous êtes si…si…..

Si quoi chérie……Réaliste ? Sans nul doute. Que voulez vous c'est normal pour vous d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Je suis un homme, vous êtes une femme et vous avez des besoins.

Jack ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit

Je le crois en effet ma chère Abbygaëlle, depuis que j'ai perdu le Pearl à nouveau.

Et bien ne perdons pas plus de temps et partons trouver la perle qui sauvera le Pearl ( _quel jeu de mot !! Fière de moi !! )_.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans un silence absolu ils arrivèrent à l'autre extrémité de l'île :

Alors Abby, avez-vous une perle ?

Et bien non mais…..

Alors nous devons retourner dans la jungle mais cette fois nous n'irons pas du Sud au Nord mais d'Est en Ouest.

Très bien capitaine mais il faut faire vite le temps nous est compté. Ah si nous avions un compas……un compas mais bien sûr…..Jack……VOTRE COMPAS !! Sortez-le !!

Mais Abby croyez vous que si je l'avais-je ne l'aurais pas utilisé ?

Mais alors Jack, où est-il ?

Avec Lizzie.

Mais Jack vous êtes inconscient où quoi ?

Oui je le suis sinon comment serais-je un pirate si reconnu et apprécié.

Mais oui. Bon assez parler, allons vite trouver cette perle qu'on en finisse.

Ils retraversèrent la jungle mais cette fois Abby était à bonne distance de Jack cependant il vit très vite qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Il l'attendit donc, la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans la jungle. C'est là que Jack le vit. Il s'en approcha pour être bien sûr qu'il voyait clair. En effet, se trouvait devant lui une petit point d'eau avec une cascade magnifique. L'endroit paraissait idyllique. Des fleurs majestueuses se trouvaient de-ci de là. Des papillons virevoltant au dessus d'eux. Des palmiers aux feuilles immenses habités de petits singes marrons et blancs. Abby s'approcha de la source et dit :

« C'est magnifique !

Oui oh bah j'en ai déjà vu de mieux

Si vous le dites. Bon je vais chercher en haut de la cascade et vous ici d'accord

Et bien …..

Je prends ça pour un « oui ». Et elle partit vers la cascade.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, ils finirent par perdre espoir. Ils devaient leur rester à peine une dizaine de minutes et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. C'est alors qu'Abby eu une idée. Elle s'approcha du bord de la cascade et regarda Jack. Il la regarda à son tour et la vit sauter dans l'eau du haut de la cascade. Elle remonta ensuite à la surface. Jack se rapprocha et se mit à lui dire :

« Mais Abby, qu'Est-ce que vous faites ?

Je nage Jack

Mais ce n'est pas le moment !

Jack, la perle doit se trouver dans l'eau.

Ah alors j'arrive dans ce cas ». Il posa à terre ses effets personnels et plongea à son tour dans la source.

Ils cherchèrent dans l'eau sans succès. Abby eu encore à ce moment précis un éclair de génie et nagea jusqu'au fond de l'eau en retenant sa respiration. Elle traversa la cascade et rentra alors dans un grotte sous-marine. Elle vit alors la perle et alla la chercher. Pendant ce temps, Jack ne la voyant plus commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'apprêtait à plonger lorsqu'elle réapparut :

« Je l'ai Jack, je l'ai !

Quoi ?…..Mais c'est….. ». Et là il l'a prit dans se bras ( _pour info ils sont encore dans l'eau _)et l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise mais répondit au baiser de Jack. Elle ne pouvait plus lui résister. Elle le tira contre elle et mit sa main sur la nuque de son capitaine. Il continua à l'embrasser de plus en plus ardemment mais se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il mit fin au baiser :

« Euh merci Abbygaëlle….. » et il reprit la direction de la plage sans se retourner vers elle. Abby le suivit l'air absent, elle repensait à ce baiser qui était le plus merveilleux qu'elle est jamais reçu à ce jour.

Ps : désolé du retard mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines car là, il y'a le bac à passer. Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres.


	13. Chapter 13

Je tenais à écrire afin de vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonner ma fic mais avec les examens je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire et pour tout vous dire je manquais cruellement d'inspiration ces derniers temps. Mais je comptes bien finir d'écrire mes chapitres en vacances et de poster la fin avant le milieu de septembre. Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic.

Disngirl


	14. Chapter 12

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. N'ayant désormais plus le temps de la terminer correctement comme je le souhaitais mais refusant de l'abandonner j'ai enlever quelques épreuves ou du moins j'ai raccourcit le tout pour vous donner une fin digne de nos personnage et un épilogue.

Voici donc la presque fin de ma fic :

Une fois revenu sur la plage, Jack et Abby découvrait la présence du Pearl sur la plage. La voix qui ne les avaient pas contacter depuis un moment reprit :

« Bravo, BRAVO !! Je vous félicite vous avez réussit. Vous aller pouvoir accéder à l'antre de l'amulette. Quoi ? C'était simple….Bien sûr que oui…..Le plus est évidement devant vous. Mais je suis sur que le capitaine Sparrow c'est de quoi je parle, lui qui connaît si bien les sept mers du globe. Je vous laisse le soin de repartir et surtout bonne chance …..vous en aurez besoin ».

Jack et Abby regagnèrent donc le Pearl et l'équipage ravie de retrouver le capitaine et la si jolie demoiselle Swan.

Seulement malgré cette joie qui sautait au visage de tous, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour voir que Jack lui n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. Il réfléchissait…Une fois qu'il eu finit il s'empressa de prendre les deux Swan à part :

« Mes demoiselles, il est grand temps de gagner l'antre de l'amulette. Mais il y'a un petit léger détail que j'ai oublier de préciser. L'amulette n'est pas gratuite, il faut donner en échange de ce cadeau une chose à laquelle on tient

Jack, je crois qu'il aurait fallut le dire plus tôt ? Répliqua Elisabeth

Oui Jack, que va-t-on nous prendre en échange de l'amulette ?

Je pense que je le sait mais il est inutile d'en parler maintenant. Je sais combien tout cela est important, combien Lisy à besoin de Will et je pense que cela fiat trop longtemps que ce « cadeau » est là, il est temps de s'en séparer. Il n 'apporte que le mal et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rend compte. Bon certes, je risque d'être un chouia grognon après ça mais….

Jack, explique moi pourquoi c'est toi qui doit donner ?

Parce que je l'ai décider, aller en route » et sur ce il laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules sur le pont.

Plusieurs heures venaient de s'écouler et l'antre de l'amulette venait juste d'apparaître à l'horizon. Le Pearl s'y dirigeait gracieusement, semblant voler sur cette eau azur, voleuse d'âmes et de nombreuse vies. Mais comment en vouloir à une merveille qui encore tant de mystères.

Jack fit arrêter le Pearl juste à l'entrer de la grotte. Il se retourna alors vers l'équipage :

« Chers amis et employés….C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, je vais donc demander à ceux que je vais désigner de venir dans le grotte et sans broncher Elisabeth et deux autres, n'importe qui je m'en fiche. Mais que ceux qui viennent soit près à donner leurs vies juste au cas où comme Lizzy et moi somme près à la donner.

Et moi, je viens Jack !! Je viens hurla Abby

Non

Quoi non ? Si je viens sinon j'ai bien peur de devoir révéler quelques secrets alléchants à l'équipage et à Elisabeth si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui je vois, je voulais être sûr que tu savais où tu t'engages, alors on y va ».

Jack, Elisabeth, Abby et deux membres de l'équipage entrèrent donc dans l'antre.

Au premier abord il n'y avait rien d'effrayant seulement à peine furent-ils entrer que l'antre se referma sur eux. Jack dit alors :

« Charmant non ? ».

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'une créature mi femme mi poisson ne s'adresse à eux :

« Vous venez pour elle ? L'amulette… Fort bien seulement pour pouvoir passer il faut m'offrir un cadeau et une vie

Quoi une vie ? Hurla Abby

Oui une vie

Jack prit la parole ….Pour le cadeau je vous offre ce à quoi je tiens depuis presque 15 ans, je vous offre le Black Pearl

Jack tu es fou ? Lui répondit Lizzy

Non je fais ça pour une amie, une femme qui m'a sauver le d'antre de Davy Jones et ….des crabes !! ( voir le 3ème volet des films).

Alors j'accepte ton cadeau mais il me faut une vie et je l'a veux maintenant à moins que vous renonciez . Sinon je peux la choisir pour vous ….

Comment ça répondit Abby

Je prend celle de l'un d'entre vous, la votre par exemple

Non !! hurla un des deux membres de l'équipage

Alors se serra le votre . Et elle s'empara de lui et disparut laissant le champs libre pour atteindre l'amulette.


	15. Chapter final

Chapitre finale : l'amulette enfin trouvée

Jack, Abby, Lizzie et le dernier membre de l'équipage restant avec eux dans l'antre ( _bah oui n'oubliez pas que l'autre a été emmené par la créature _) continuèrent leur chemin et se retrouvèrent bien vite dans une grande salle ressemblant plus à une grotte sous-marine qu'à autre chose. Jack semblait réfléchir ardemment ce qui eut pour effet de ne pas rassurer les trois autres.

POV Jack

Je me demande si le moment est bien choisit pour dire que normalement celui que devait donner sa vie devait être rempli d'amour or je doute fort que se fut le cas de l'homme emmené par la créature. Je sens qu'on est pas débarrassé d'elle encore. Et puis Abby, s'il lui arrivait malheur que deviendrais-je. Bah quoi ? Faut se l'avouer, je voudrais bien qu'elle reste plus longtemps avec moi...euh...avec nous « l'équipage »je veux dire.

Mais Jack n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre son dilemme intérieur car la voix de la créature qu'il avait laisser quelques minutes plus tôt prendre la vie d'un des leurs, venait de parler à nouveau :

« Et bien et bien, je vois qu'on ne joue pas franc jeu. L'homme qu'on devait me livrer devait être rempli d'amour et j'ai le regret de vous informer que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors je vais devoir vous empêcher d'avancer vers l'amulette. »

Apparut alors devant nos quatre personnages un immense dragon rouge aux ailes d'argent qui semblait mesurer plus de cinquante mètre. Nos amis coururent en direction du centre de la salle où reposait une dalle de couleur bleue. Seulement voilà le dragon était là pour empêcher les intrus d'aller sur la dalle et de trouver l'amulette. Il se dirigea donc de sa démarche majestueuse vers la pauvre Abby, la proie la plus vulnérable.

Abby ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard que c'était elle que le dragon avait décidé de suivre et à vrai dire elle ne savait pas comment faire pour se débarrasser de lui ( _faut dire ça doit pas être facile quand on fait 1m60 tout au plus de tuer un dragon de 50m, on est pas dans David et Goliath ! _).

Abby continuait de courir à perdre haleine mais sentait bien qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chance mais au moins les autres auraient le temps de rejoindre la dalle pour récupérer l'amulette.

Au moment même où elle crut sa dernière heure venue et qu'elle ferma les yeux elle entendit un bruit sourd puis plus rien. Pourtant elle n'était pas morte ? Ou alors elle n'avait vraiment rien senti. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et là l'horreur put se lire dans son regard. Jack, le beau capitaine Jack Sparrow était allongé devant elle, le regard vide. Il était mort ! Oui le capitaine Jack Sparrow venait bien de donner sa vie pour elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Elle préférait le savoir en vie quitte à partir pour de bon. Au lieu e ça, il avait donner sa propre vie pour elle, pour la sauver. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'on l'a tira par le bras jusqu'à la dalle.

POV Abby

Non, non dite moi que j'ai rêvé. Tout mais pas ça. Pas lui, pas l'homme que j'aime. Non. Pourquoi a t-il donné sa vie pour la mienne. Pourquoi donner sa vie pourtant si chère à ses yeux pour la sauver elle. Elle qui n'avait rien de particulier. Elle l'aimait mais lui non ! Enfin... il n'avait jamais aimer quelqu'un à part Lizzie peut être alors pourquoi un tel geste. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle.

Lizzie ne savait que faire. Ils étaient ( elle, Abby et le membre de l'équipage ) en lieu sûr dans la pièce de l'amulette mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire se qui venait de se produire. Elle croyait perdre sa cousine à tout jamais lorsque Jack avait surgit de nul part et donner sa vie pour elle. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça. Pour elle ( Lizzie ) ou bien pour Abby. Elle avait bien compris que sa cousine aimait Jack mais elle n'aurait jamais crut que cela puisse être réciproque. Elle reprit ses esprits et sécha les grosse larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues pour voir Abby. Celle-ci semblait dans une sorte de transe. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas ( _elle est en mode off _ ). Lizzie sentit son coeur se serrer. Certes elle avait perdu son amour et ne le voyait qu'une fois tous les dix ans mais Abby elle ne verrait plus JAMAIS l'homme qu'elle aimait, le seul homme qu'elle n'ai jamais aimé jusqu'à ce jour.

Lizzie se leva, sécha une nouvelle fois ses larmes et se mit à parler à Abby :

« Abbygaëlle, ma chérie, je sais que tu souffres mais il faut prendre l'amulette. Il faut partir d'ici saufs avec l'amulette. Il ne faut pas que la mort de Jack n'est servit à rien. Je t'en prie !! Lizzie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pendant son discours. Elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de la mort de Jack. Il lui manquerait.

Elle leva Abby qui restait encore le regard vide. Elles montèrent quelques marches et Elisabeth s'empara de l'amulette. A ce moment là tout sembla flou pour les deux cousines. Elle furent transportées dans une autre salle où une voix résonnait :

« Bravo, vous avez gagné mon amulette, vous avez le droit à un vœux. Ce voeux doit venir du fond du coeur et refléter le réel voeux de la personne en et instant sinon le voeux ne sera pas accorder ».

Elisabeth mit l'amulette et pensa très fort à son voeux sauf que voilà, deux voeux lui venait en tête. Sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait de sa prison d'eau et pourvoir l'avoir à ses côtés plus qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Ou sauver sa cousine. Lui rendre l'homme qu'elle aime et qu'elle ne verra plus jamais.

Elle prit alors une profonde respiration, formula son voeux et là la voix parla de nouveau :

« Tu as bien choisit ton voeux est exaucé. Et une vive lumière blanche apparut...


	16. épilogue

Epilogue

Une femme se tenait devant la berge du port de Port-Royal. Elle donnait la main à une ravissante petite fille d'une dizaine d'année. L'autre main était prise par celle de son époux. Son Will ! Depuis ce jour dans l'antre de l'amulette elle n'avait fait que penser à lui tout le temps. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisit de l'avoir choisit LUI.

A quelques kilomètres de là, sur le flots bleus de l'océan se tenait une jeune femme appuyée contre le pont d'un navire. Elle regardait l'étendu bleu. Aujourd'hui elle allait revoir celle qui avait scellé sa vie une dizaine d'année auparavant ( _huit pour être exact _). Elle se souvenait de ce jour où elle avait perdu à tout jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle même. Mais un bruit sourd la tira de ses pensées. Une petite main la tirait en arrière :

« Maman, viens. On arrive bientôt. Il faut se préparer pour tante Elisabeth ». La jeune femme recula et suivit la petite fille qui l'emmena dans la cabine principale. L'enfant semblait avoir cinq ans tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux bruns laissés à l'air libre et ses beaux yeux bleus profond plongés dans ceux de sa maman.

Elle n'avait jamais oublier ce jour, ce jour qui il y'a huit ans avait changé sa vie à tout jamais. Une autre petite voix fit alors son apparition et la sortit encore une fois de ses pensées:

« Maman il est temps, nous allons accoster ». C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir au alentour de sept ans. Il avait des cheveux courts et bien noirs ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur.

Abby avait continuer sa vie après l'horrible épreuve de l'amulette. Mais rien n'était plus comme avant, elle ne parvenait pas le jour où elle l'avait perdu LUI.

Elle sentit une larme perler au coin de sa joue au même moment lorsqu'une main vint la lui enlever :

« On est sentimentale capitaine Abbygaëlle ?

Oui. Je ...je repenses à ce jour ...

Il faut passer à autre chose capitaine

Oui capitaine je vais essayer ( _non vous n'avez pas la berlue, il y'a bien deux capitaines _).

Non il ne faut pas juste essayer il faut le faire capitaine Sparrox sinon que vont pensez nos ennemies si les deux Sparrow devenaient de faibles pirates et sûr ce il embrassa la jeune femme fougueusement d'un baisé rempli d'émotions, de joie et de presque dix ans de vie commune.

En effet, cela faisait huit ans qu'Elisabeth avait utilisé l'amulette. Pas pour elle non pour Abby et pour LUI ...Jack Sparrow. Elle avait offert son voeux pour sa cousine. Après tout elle reverra Will dans huit ans, Abby elle n'aurait jamais pu le revoir. Elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix et Will ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Il savait que Jack méritait de vivre heureux lui aussi avec femme et enfants. Bien sûr Jack Sparrow ne vous dira jamais combien il aime sa femme, d'ailleurs nous ne savons même pas si il lui à un jour dit ces mots mais il évident de croire qu'ils les pense.

Abbygaëlle se tenait là, sur le pont avec ses deux enfants Williams et Marie Sparrow, son mari Jack et l'amulette qui avait un jour changer sa vie et permis d'avoir cette vie autour du cou. Aujourd'hui elle reverrai sa chère cousine et Will. Cela faisait tout juste dix ans aujourd'hui et elle savait combien elle allait sourire et remercier sa cousine pour ses merveilleuses années passées avec celui qu'elle aime. Elle savait combien on la détestait, surtout à Tortuga pou être la femme du célèbre Jack Sparrow. Mais qu'importe, elle était prête à tout affronter pouvu qu'elle puisse rester ainsi pour toujours.

Elle fixait toujours l'horizon de Port-Royal quand la petite Marie Sparrow monta sur les épaules de son papa et se mit à chanter : « trinquons mes jolies Yo Ho ».

Fin

J'espère que ma fic vous a plu. Elle est enfin finit !! Merci à tous ceux qui l'on lu et qui l'on appréçié. Une petite review ?

Encore un grand merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fic. Gros bisous à tous. Disngirl


End file.
